


this love is a sure thing

by katsuk1



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AKA, M/M, can u tell im not over infinity war yet?, cross-posted on my tumblr @chenle btw !, lapslock, like tony stark and peter parker :(((, lower case is intended, mark is a sad boy, mark is spiderman in this au lmAOOOOOOOOOOOOO, markhyuck, taeyong is mark' s mentor, taeyong's briefly mentioned, talk about dead bodies and blood but it's not in detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsuk1/pseuds/katsuk1
Summary: “what would’ve happened if you were one of the people down there?” mark asks weakly, his fingers intertwining with donghyuck’s when they’re offered.“you would’ve kept me safe,” whispers donghyuck, pressing a chaste kiss atop mark’s hand. “i know you would’ve. because when you’ve got something you care about, you’ve gotta protect it, right?”alternatively titled: spiderman!mark messes up and finds comfort in donghyuck’s arms at 3 in the morning.





	this love is a sure thing

**Author's Note:**

> ✿ as always, unbeta'd! sorry for any mistakes.  
> ✿ cross-posted on tumblr. my blog is @chenle if you wanna drop by and say hello (●´ω｀●)  
> ✿ i'm really not over infinity war ಥ_ಥ  
> ✿ i love superhero au's so much, spiderman!mark is one of my faves :')))  
> ✿ comment and leave kudos if you liked the fic!!  
> ✿ thank u for reading (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

“i screwed up.”

mark’s words barely rise above a whisper, but when even the bustling streets of seoul are asleep, his voice seems like the loudest thing in the world. he sucks a trembling breath in and his bottom lip quivers, shutting his eyes tightly. hopefully if he closes them hard enough, everything will disappear. his chest winds up further, his heartstrings tangling themselves into knots and he’s not sure if it’s because he messed up really badly, or if it’s because donghyuck’s holding his face in his hands so gently he might melt.

“it’s okay, mark, you were just trying to help-”

“no,  _no_ , donghyuck,” a sob slips out of mark’s mouth involuntarily and he lets himself fall into his boyfriend’s arms. normally, donghyuck would complain that mark’s tears are going to ruin his shirt, but these are not normal circumstances, and the feelings that mark’s trying to process aren’t normal feelings. “they all died because of  _me_ , because i couldn’t get there in time,  _god_ , donghyuck, i’m so useless.”

an unsettling police siren casts blue and red beams of light throughout donghyuck’s bedroom, ringing in their ears and he can feel mark tense up.

“it’s just the aftermath,” donghyuck’s words are meant to be soothing, but all mark can do is choke out another sob. “they’re just… cleaning up.”

“donghyuck, i ruined everything.” for the first time since mark crawled through donghyuck’s windows with misty eyes and gashes all over his body, he looks donghyuck dead in the eyes. “there was so much screaming and all of them were looking at me to do something and fuck, donghyuck i just froze, i-”

mark’s grip on donghyuck’s shoulders become unbearable, but donghyuck withstands it all. even as tears begin to slip through mark’s pretty eyes and into the cuts his face had received, donghyuck lets mark squeeze as hard as he wished. the bed squeaks at donghyuck’s sudden shift in weight. mark just sniffles, breathing out hard as if he was trying to bury all the cries that wanted to be let out.

“did you try?” asks donghyuck, resting his forehead against mark’s. this way, donghyuck could almost hear mark’s heart pounding, yearning for solace.

another sniffle follows a beat of silence. “of course i did. i had to, donghyuck, those guys were so strong, they had weapons that not even taeyong had seen before and- oh  _god_  donghyuck, taeyong was so scared and you know when something happens in kindergarten and your teacher seems scared, so you get really scared because your teacher, the adult who’s supposed to know how to handle everything, doesn’t know what to do?”

“mark-”

“when taeyong said he’d like to take me as his apprentice, i thought he was so cool and had everything under control, but tonight, all i could see was fear in his eyes and that’s what they feasted on, the bad guys, they  _knew_ how scared we were, donghyuck i’m  _so_ scared,  _donghyuck_ -”

“but you tried.” donghyuck insisted, his thumb rubbing circles on mark’s tear-stained cheek. “you tried and you’re alive, taeyong’s alive, seoul’s safe again.”

“but so many people died, hyuck,” mark whimpers, his eyes falling closed again. he shakes like he’s recalling the scenes of lifeless bodies scattered across the streets and donghyuck knows this, knows how much mark is beating himself up for not being able to save everyone. he changes his hold on mark’s face from gentle to firm and the sudden shift makes mark’s eyes flicker open.

“i know, mark. we can’t pretend like it didn’t happen because it did. it happened. past tense,  _happened_.” mark’s eyes droop as more tears well in his eyes. donghyuck wants to kiss all his troubles away, but even with all the power in the world, he knows he couldn’t. “you can’t change the past. dwelling on what just happened won’t do you any good, mark.”

mark’s gaze wanders downwards and settles somewhere on his lap. “i don’t know what else to think of,” his voice is a brittle thin line that threatens to be snipped any second. “what would’ve happened if you were one of the people down there?” mark asks weakly, his fingers intertwining with donghyuck’s when they’re offered.

“you would’ve kept me safe,” whispers donghyuck, pressing a chaste kiss atop mark’s hand. “i know you would’ve. because when you’ve got something you care about, you’ve gotta protect it, right?”

donghyuck wants mark to laugh and tell him how much of a self-centered prick he is. instead, the boy covered in wounds, both physically and mentally, looks up again, locking their eyes in a binding spell that not even the sorcerer supreme could undo.

“i love you.”

donghyuck presses their foreheads together again. his thumb traces a long cut that runs from mark’s nose bridge to the side of his face. it rests just below mark’s right eye and for a moment donghyuck wonders what would’ve happened if he had gotten slashed just a little higher. his heart clenches at the thought.

“i love you too.”

a pained smile dances uneasily on mark’s face and another set of tears leak from his eyes.

“i can’t lose you hyuck,” the words seem to be ripped from mark’s throat, like they were unwilling to be said. it was like mark was afraid that as soon as he said it, the universe would jinx him. “i’m just so afraid that one day, i’ll have to wake up and live with the guilt that you died because of the fact that i’m spiderman.”

“mark, whether you’re spiderman or mark lee, i’ll still love you all the same. it’s not your fault spiderman is on a few hit lists.”

“but it is my fault if you die because someone was trying to get to me through you.” mark’s nose nudges against donghyuck’s and all he wanted to do was kiss him until the stars went down and the sun came back up. “i don’t want you to get hurt because of me.”

“and i won’t,”

“how can you be so sure?”

donghyuck’s lips quirk into a smile, but his eyes are full of a sadness that makes mark want to cry harder. but all his thoughts of how he failed the mission tonight and the many ways donghyuck could die because of him all fade away when their lips are pressed together. as soon as their lips said hello, they waved goodbye to each other, a lingering spark floating into the air.

“love, as long as we’re together, i’m sure of everything.”


End file.
